Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 8$ and $y = 3$. $7$ $x$ $^2 + 3$ $y$ $ + 6$
Answer: Substitute $8$ for ${x}$ and $3$ for ${y}$ $ = 7{(8)}^2 + 3{(3)} + 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(64) + 3{(3)} + 6 $ $ = 448 + 9 + 6 $ $ = 463$